<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among Us. by Fandomshipps_2201</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095593">Among Us.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201'>Fandomshipps_2201</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lemon Universe. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Death, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Two Impostors (Among Us), Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Había un impostor en la nave, y debían de descubrirlo antes de que fuera tarde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garnet/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lemon Universe. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Among Us.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedeman15/gifts">fedeman15</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Hay un impostor en la nave.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>La señal hizo que todos allí desconfiaran de todos, vestidos de aquellos trajes espaciales diseñados para ellos. El sonido del motor era el único sonido en el tenso silencio en el que todos estaban sometidos, la noticia tenía a todos muy nerviosos y el hecho de que la nave necesitara reparaciones no ayudaba, estaban en la cafetería sentados en una mesa no queriendo separarse para no morir a manos del impostor.</p><p>Connie, Garnet, Steven, Perla, Peridot, Amatista, Spinel, Lapis, Jasper y Lars trataban de aparentar normalidad y que nada pasaba en sus trajes las notificaciones de que debían reparar varias áreas de la nave brillaban en amarillo, el brillo les daba en la cara a cada uno quienes lo ignoraban lo más que podían.</p><p>-Maldición, vamos a quedarnos todos aquí muertos de miedo?- Dijo Amatista, cansada de estar allí sin hacer nada. Sabían que su misión era peligrosa, pero no pensaron que tendría que pelear contra un impostor que podía matarlos a sangre fría.</p><p>Un impostor.</p><p>Habían escuchado rumores de eso pero nunca pensaron que era algo real, casi dos años desde que todos empezaron a trabajar. Su trabajo era muy simple: mantener intacto a SKELD, y llegar a la base en el planeta POLUS.</p><p>La razón de porque sabían que había un impostor era muy simple, alguien había saboteado la nave y de inmediato se dio el comunicado, al parecer el impostor hizo que fuera imposible saber si había más de uno. Eso tenía a todos muy pero muy tensos y nerviosos mientras e veían con desconfianza.</p><p>-Amatista…-</p><p>-Oh no, P, no me vengas con eso sabes que tengo razón, literal tenemos que reparar la nave y si no morimos por el maldito impostor será porque la nave se vaya a la mierda!-</p><p>-Tiene razón…- Todos vieron a Garnet, su traje rojo y el casco donde solo podían ver parte de su cara siendo lo más visible uno de sus ojos siendo este azul siendo iluminado por la luz amarilla de su casco. –A este ritmo solo lograremos que la nave se estropee al punto de no poder repararla, si queremos llegar a POLUS tenemos que reparar la nave sea quien sea ese impostor estaremos listos para enfrentarlo.</p><p>Steven vio a Garnet aun nervioso pero más decidido, por mucho que tuviera miedo sabía que tenía razón. Todos tenían una misión y era llegar a POLUS, si nadie hacia sus tareas por temor al impostor entonces nunca llegarían y habrían fallado. Levantándose de la mesa y posando sus manos dijo.</p><p>-Amatista y Garnet tienen razón, tenemos una misión. Una misión que no podrá completarse si nos quedamos aquí.- Suspirando se fue al reactor de energía, no quería un apagón estando caminando por los pasillos escucho como alguien lo seguía y volteando vio a Perla con su traje celeste alcanzándolo.</p><p>-Espérame, Steven.- Deteniéndose dejo que lo alcanzara, el brillo de las tareas dejaba ver su piel pálida y sus ojos del color de su traje, era una de las más responsables a la hora de hacer las tareas.</p><p>-Lamento lo que pasó en la cafetería pero es solo, que no me siento cómoda ni segura sabiendo que hay un impostor suelto.-</p><p>-Está bien, Perla, me siento igual.-</p><p>El tiempo pasó sin pena ni gloria, todos hacían sus tareas de turno algunos se aseguraban por las cámaras de que todo estuviera bien, todo estaba bien incluso se podía sentir el ambiente menos tenso y como si nada hubiera pasado.</p><p>Llegando la hora de la comida todos se quitaron los cascos para así comer con más comodidad, Lars el capitán de la nave había cocinado la comida de esa ocasión donde todos lo agradecieron ya que estaban hartos de la comida sintética.</p><p>Los días pasaron con normalidad solo siendo más cuidadosos a la hora de hacer sus tareas, cambiando de trajes en la habitación especial. Ese cuarto estaba diseñado para tener varios trajes para todos a la hora de cambiarse y solo debían de colocar uno en una compuerta para que se lavara, Steven estaba con Connie en el almacén acomodando los repuestos cuando sonó la alarma y por los altavoces escucharon.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CADÁVER EN LA SALA DE NAVEGACIÓN. CADÁVER EN LA SALA DE NAVEGACIÓN.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Junto con las luces parpadeando en rojo, al llegar allí vieron a las otras ya reunidas Perla de espaldas evitando ver lo que había allí con el corazón corriéndole a mil por hora Steven, se hizo espacio para ver.</p><p>Viendo a su capitán tirado con el pecho con un horrible agujero y en un charco de su propia sangre, su traje espacial blanco ahora pintado de rojo y sus ojos ahora viendo al vacío con una mirada de horror.</p><p>Steven sintió unas repentinas ganas de vomitar, una mano en su hombro lo hizo saltar y vio a Peridot quien si bien no podía ver su rostro lo veía preocupada.</p><p>Ese fue solo el inicio del infierno.</p><p>Luego de dejar el cadáver de su capitán en uno de las cámaras criogénicas donde guardaban sus trajes, se pusieron a discutir terminando gritándose entre sí. Siendo al final Garnet quien tuvo que calmarlos a todos, al parecer la cámara había fallado según los testimonios de Jasper y Garnet quienes intentaron arreglarlo.</p><p>Amatista junto a Peridot descubrieron el cuerpo de Lars, Lapis, Perla y Spinel estaban juntas en la sala medica mientras Perla las ayudaba a escanearse, sea quien fuese el impostor se aseguró de matar a su capitán limpiamente y sin dejar pistas de quien fue.</p><p>-La verdad pensaba que Garnet iba a ser la primera en morir.- La voz de Amatista, hizo que dejara de prestarle atención a los cables que tenía en frente, el de traje rosa intentaba no ver a la de traje rojo que estaba con su propio cableado.</p><p>-Amatista…-</p><p>-Ya sabes, si tomamos la lógica de las películas de terror, Garnet o Connie hubieran sido una de las primeras.- Steven vio algo incómodo a su compañera de traje morado, si no tuviera el casco vería que había una gota de sudor cayendo por su mejilla.</p><p>-Eso es racista.-</p><p>-Pero tengo razón, Steven, tengo razón.-</p><p>La siguiente vez que vio a Amatista fue con su cuerpo partido a la mitad, su columna al descubierto y sus piernas al otro lado del almacén las puertas se habían cerrado repentinamente y cuando se volvieron a abrir Amatista estaba así.</p><p>No supo cuánto había llorado pero si sabía que en algún momento había perdido el conocimiento ya que término despertando en el cuarto de Perla, quien estaba sin su traje y con su leotardo celeste esperando a que despertara.</p><p>Quiso irse pensando que ella podría ser el impostor pero entonces una voz le dijo que bien pudo matarlo estando dormido, esa fue la primera noche donde pudo llorar y que alguien secara sus lágrimas sin temor a ser asesinado.</p><p>No pudo saberlo él o Perla, pero en la oscuridad del cuarto había una sombra oscura que los veía, sus ojos rojos brillaban observando a ambos navegantes de la nave para luego irse en silencio.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peridot ha sido expulsada de la nave…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Steven solo veía aquel traje verde limón alejarse en la infinidad del espacio, la vio retorcerse antes de que se quedara quieta gotas saladas salían de sus ojos algo que nadie sabía ya que el casco evitaba que vieran su rostro, hizo todo lo que pudo para así evitar que lanzaran a Peridot al espacio pero no sirvió de nada al final todos la lanzaron sin ninguna vacilación.</p><p>Sus ojos vieron al perro de pelaje naranja que ahora gemía y aullaba la pérdida de su ama, un collar café con una hebilla dorada con letras negras que decía <strong>"PUMPKIN". </strong>Un nudo se formó en su garganta al verlo, era la mascota de Peridot y uno de los más queridos tripulantes de la nave, además de ser quien más amaba a Peridot.</p><p>Temblando y llorando cayó de rodillas, la culpa se comía sus entrañas y recordar el cadáver de Jasper con sus extremidades por todo el ala médica, su sangre roja y espesa bañando las paredes junto con el piso, y a Peridot rogando una y otra vez que ella no había matado a su compañera.</p><p>Ella incluso había hecho una prueba que determinaría quien era el impostor pero esta tardaría días en terminar, todo se salió de control y terminaron la mayoría votando en que debían de tirar a quien pensaban era el impostor, intento impedirlo pero Lapis había dejado a Perla en el suelo y Spinel estaba sosteniéndolo mientras que Connie junto a Garnet se encargaban de ella.</p><p>Las horas pasaron con el de traje rosa entumecido, las suplicas y lloros de una de sus mejores amigas que en la academia habían pasado buenos momentos juntos, su mente no podía concebir la idea siquiera de que ella fuera el impostora. Ahora Pumpkin se quedaba con él, ambos estaban tristes y Steven no era tan cruel como para sacarlo del cuarto de Peridot donde se acurruco entre sus sabanas.</p><p>Ambos lloraban la perdida de la rubia, incluso el de traje rosa se acurruco en la que era su cama junto al perro de pelaje naranja.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Perla ha sido expulsada de la nave…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>La visión del cadáver de Spinel junto a una llorosa Perla quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de salvarla se quedaría en su mente por el resto de sus días, las lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro cuando se quitó el casco desesperada por que escucharan que no era el impostor, la mirada desesperada y llena de impotencia mientras intentaba luchar en vano contra lo que iba a pasarle.</p><p>Aun recordaba sus gritos desesperados buscando ayuda y tratando de invocar la clemencia que nadie iba a darle.</p><p>
  <em>"-¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAN! ¡YO NO SOY EL IMPOSTOR! ¡YO NO SOY EL IMPOSTOR! ¡YO LO VI! ¡ES CONNIE!- Gritaba señalando a la de traje café por el asesinato de traje negro, Steven estaba siendo retenido por Garnet mientras Lapis la arrastraba para lanzarla a la escotilla, el perro de pelaje naranja estaba ladrando intentando soltarse de la correa a la que fue atado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡NOOOOOO!-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡CHICOOOOOS!- Su grito resonó hasta que fue extinguido por la oscuridad del espacio que lo devoro por completo mientras flotaba hasta que la vida abandono por completo su cuerpo."</em>
</p><p>Una mano en su hombro lo hizo saltar y Pumpkin gruño a quien se le acercó provocando que esta persona retrocediera, volteando vio el traje rojo de Garnet quien hacia distancia ya que el shiba inu que le perteneció a Peridot le veía amenazante, queriendo proteger a su nuevo amo costara lo que costara.</p><p>-Hola Garnet…- Dijo desganado el de traje rosado, si alguien lo viera sin su casco podría ver su piel pálida y sus ojos rojos con unas grandes ojeras que solo dejaban ver las noches que paso en vela llorando, el perro estaba ahora sentado a los pies del de cabello negro sin apartar su mirada de la de traje rojo.</p><p>-Solo quería saber si te encuentras bien.-</p><p>Suspirando bajo la mirada sintiendo las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, lo único bueno de que nadie pudiera ver su rostro era que podía llorar si quería en cualquier momento, respirando profundo levanto su vista siendo recibido por la negrura del cristal de la morena.</p><p>-No. No estoy bien.-</p><p>Quedaron ambos en silencio pero ambos escucharon un estruendo que venia del cuarto de electricidad, ambos corrieron y Steven escuchaba como Pumpkin lo seguía corriendo. Cuando llegaron vieron a Lapis con su casco roto y tirado en el otro lado del cuarto y en su pecho la herida sangrante de una apuñalada, frente a ella estaba Connie con su traje café ensangrentado y con una espada en sus manos mientras que de su espalda salían cristales color Onix que brillaban a la luz del cuarto.</p><p>-¡LAPIS!- El grito Steven hizo que consiguiera la atención de la impostora y antes de que ella hiciera un movimiento un potente disparo que siguió de una potente descarga la dejo aturdida, para que así el de traje rosa activara las alarmas y así corrieran lejos de ella en dirección a la armería.</p><p>Steven no queriendo arriesgarse cargo a Pumpkin para así no dejarlo atrás, su corazón latía como loco ante la idea de vengar por fin a sus amigos y así deshacerse de aquel monstruo.</p><p>Un tentáculo lo sujeto de la pierna tirándolo al suelo donde sintió como se incrustaban aquellos cristales lastimándolo, solo faltaban unos metros para llegar solo unos metros.</p><p>-¡IIIIIGGGGHHH!- Un horrible chillido hizo que viera como Garnet le disparaba a esa cosa, donde se suponía que debía de estar el estómago brillo para que después se mostrara una gema de color café con manchas negras, esta pulsaba una energía que desconocía.</p><p>La espada termino en el suelo mientras que Garnet disparaba directamente a esa gema logrando fragmentarla, para que esta se rompiera y que sus fragmentos terminaran en el suelo no sin antes hacer que Connie por fin desapareciera en un chillido que no duro ni medio segundo.</p><p>Jadeando en busca de aire sintió el cuerpo del perro temblar en sus brazos, quitándose el casco hizo que lo viera y abrazándolo intento calmarlo.</p><p>-Está bien, amigo, está bien. Ya estamos a salvo.- Murmuraba con su mejilla sintiendo el suave pelaje del animal, quien gemía en sus brazos.</p><p>-¿Estas bien, Steven?- Volteando vio a Garnet sin su casco dejando ver su piel morena, ojos heterocromicos y un cabello de estilo afro.</p><p>-Y-Yo… Yo… ahora creo que… lo estoy…- Le dijo sonriéndole con una mueca rota y mirada triste, habían ganado, se deshicieron del impostor pero… a que costo…</p><p>-Estás herido.- Sus ojos vieron su pierna que estaba sangrando pero además de eso no era tan grave. –No hablo de esa herida, hablo de estas…- Dijo señalándole varios cortes que tenía en sus brazos que habían logrado desgarrar el traje espacial.</p><p>Viendo que él era el único herido y que Pumpkin estaba bien y sin un rasguño, dejo que la morena lo ayudara a ir a la enfermería donde lo colocaron en una camilla y vio como el shiba inu se iba a probablemente su cuarto a descansar probablemente, dejo que se fuera ya no tenía nada que temer se merecía un descanso.</p><p>-Quédate aquí, iré al almacén a buscar vendas. Se acabaron.- Dejando que Garnet se fuera suspiro, cerrando los ojos supuso que dormir no era una mala idea.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peep!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>El sonido que venía de la computadora lo hizo abrir los ojos, viendo a lo lejos la computadora que analizaba las muestras de sangre que se hacían regular mente vio en la pantalla.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ANALISIS COMPLETADO.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Aun recordaba cuando todos dieron muestras de sangre para así determinar quién era el impostor, ahora ya era tarde pero una parte de él lo hizo levantarse e ir a ver esos resultados el mismo.</p><p>Al llegar vio todas las muestras de sangre donde se veían que todas eran normales excepto la de Connie, pero sus ojos vieron como había otra idéntica a la muestra de Connie solo que esta no era de ella, su corazón se aceleró y su boca se secó al mismo tiempo que sentía el terror paralizarlo.</p><p>La otra muestra era la de Garnet…</p><p>Ella era otra impostora…</p><p>-No debiste ver eso.-</p><p>Volteando a ver la vio pero esta vez vio como esta vez tenía tres ojos, el tercero arriba de los otros dos de color morado y ya no tenía guantes dejando ver sus manos con dos gemas en sus palmas. El miedo lo paralizo y solo sintió como todo había terminado para él, estaba muerto, ya no tenía escapatoria.</p><p>Quiso correr pero mirara por donde mirara, estaba atrapado.</p><p>Las puertas de pronto se bloquearon y todo quedo en silencio, el líquido salado bajaba por sus mejillas mientras la veía con miedo y resignación a su inminente e inevitable muerte, solo rogaba que no le doliera.</p><p>La morena camino directamente hacia él pelinegro quien solo esperaba su destino, cuando la tuvo de frente recordó los momentos donde ambos se conocieron en la academia y donde competían en destreza física con tontas apuestas para darlo todo, eso solo hizo que Steven supiera que estaba acabado ya que ella era mucho más fuerte que él.</p><p>-…- No dijo nada, los muertos no tendrían por qué hablar.</p><p>Sus manos tomaron su rostro donde pudo sentir la fría superficie de ambas gemas contra su piel, retrocediendo su espalda golpeo una pared y nunca se sintió tan indefenso, unos labios cálidos chocaron contra los suyos y una lengua se enroscaba en la suya. Paso un rato antes de darse cuenta lo que pasaba, sintiendo unos dientes mordiendo sus labios y una lengua que recorría toda su boca.</p><p>Intentando apartarla se removió olvidando las heridas que tenía, tratando de quitársela de encima donde solo sintió el agarre en su cara más fuerte gemidos ahogados se escucharon y mordiendo la lengua lo más fuerte que pudo, por fin logro alejarse de ella.</p><p>-¡¿Qué diablos?!-</p><p>Vio como en los labios gruesos que brillaban por la saliva ahora brillaban por la sangre, retrocediendo y tratando de poner una distancia trato de comprender lo que estaba pasando. No entendía porque de todas las cosas, el impostor lo estaba besando!</p><p>-¡Eres una impostora!- Se recordó eso, quitando los buenos momentos que paso con ella tanto en la academia como en el tiempo en la nave.</p><p>-Sí, lo soy.- Su voz tranquila e indiferente le dio escalofríos, vio con miedo como unas manos grandes salían del piso y lo colocaban en una camilla donde intento soltarse. –Se suponía que yo te mataría, ¿sabes? Debí haberlo hecho, pero como sabes… las cosas no siempre salen según lo planeado.-</p><p>-¡Déjame ir!- Se revolvió intentando quitar aquellas manos que lo dejaban indefenso.</p><p>-No.-</p><p>Bajando la cremallera del traje rosado, se lo quito revelando una camiseta blanca y unos boxers negros las manos evitaban que pudiera defenderse, y vio impotente como era desnudado por ella.</p><p>El aire frio golpeo su piel lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que todo era real, y que nada de esto era una pesadilla. Vio como Garnet le destrozaba la camisa para así dejarlo semi-desnudo y al ver lo que estaba planeando solo hizo que su lucha se intensificara.</p><p>-No! Solo mátame como al resto!- Prefería morir a que ella lo siguiera tocando.</p><p>-Oh Steven,- Su voz tenía un tono casi triste que la hizo verla. –nunca mataría a mi pareja eso sería imperdonable.- Sus manos acariciaron su piel, llegando a arañarlo un poco cuando se movía demasiado.</p><p>-¡Para! ¡No quiero esto! ¡Solo mátame de una vez!- Estando por fin desnudo quiso gritar pero las manos que lo sostenían en la camilla se lo impidieron quitándole el aire momentáneamente.</p><p>-Nadie puede oírte, Steven, además corte la comunicación de la nave hace horas, estamos solos.-</p><p>Allí fue cuando vio como ella se quitaba el resto del traje para empezar a desnudarse, vio con impotencia como se quitaba el leotardo magenta que ocultaba en el traje espacial que usaba, pechos grandes y redondos con dos pezones de color oscuro que estaban erguidos, piel morena que se veía suave a la vista, un vientre bien formado donde se veía un pequeño relieve de los músculos dándole una apariencia agradable, terminando con un par de piernas torneadas, podía ver aquel lugar que se escondía su feminidad de mujer escondido esperando ser explorado.</p><p>Ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, si hubiera sido en otro tipo de circunstancias el habría disfrutado la vista tal vez si quien tenía en frente no fuera una impostora que mato y lanzo a sus amigos al espacio, él podría haber amado todo esto incluyendo a Garnet.</p><p>-No te resistas, y hare que te sientas bien, Steven. No quiero hacerte daño.- Dijo para terminar posando sus labios sobre los suyos, sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos y supo que ya no tenía sentido resistirse.</p><p>Un gemido roto salió de él al sentir como empezaba a rosar su vagina contra su pene, sintiendo como este empezaba a despertar aun en contra de su voluntad. El beso se volvía más caliente e intenso, podía sentir como la lengua de la morena recorría su boca para luego chupar sus labios como si quisiera comérselo.</p><p>-Oh Steven, sabes desde que me infiltre supe que tu serias mi pareja… Mng! Mi raza siempre está empeñada en decirnos que los seres como ustedes no valdrían la pena ni siquiera para material genético, pero en todo el tiempo que llegue a conocerte supe que al menos tú eras esa excepción.- Sus movimientos se concentraron en ir arriba y abajo recorriendo el miembro que estaba empezando a endurecerse y crecer.</p><p>Un sollozo salió de Steven quien ya había dejado de luchar incluso sintió las manos desaparecer pero aun así no lucho, no tenía caso de todas formas.</p><p>La humedad estaba empezando a lubricar aquel miembro que ya estaba en su máximo esplendor, los gemidos junto con los jadeos estaban resonando en el aire creando una sinfonía que solo era escuchada por ambos y la temperatura del cuarto aumento logrando que por fin el sudor lograra salir de ellos en pequeñas perlas, los besos que la morena le daba lograron que sus labios empezaran a enrojecérseles.</p><p>Steven se negaba a corresponder y mantuvo sus manos firmemente apretadas en la cama, negándose a darle la satisfacción de haber cedido ante sus caricias y besos.</p><p>-Así está mejor. Buen chico, relájate.- Podía sentir sus pechos redondos contra su pecho, los pezones que estaban tan duros que fácilmente podrían rayar el vidrio si estos tenían contacto, sintió sus dientes morder una de sus orejas logrando sacarle un gemido agudo.</p><p>En algún punto sus movimientos llegaron a aumentar en fuerza, llegando a sentir incluso su clítoris con solo su pene que palpitaba adolorido, deseaba aumentar la fricción pero se negaba a sucumbir ante la tentación.</p><p>-Quiero que tú también lo disfrutes, Steven… recompensarte por ser tan dulce y estar dispuesto a protegerme…- Su voz era un susurro que le daba escalofríos en la espalda, donde lo único que podía recordar era el tiempo en la academia donde la conoció y pensó que era una buena persona. Había sido tan ingenuo.</p><p>-¡Ah!- Sintió de pronto como ahora estaba dentro de ella, sus interiores cálidos, húmedos y apretados le dieron la bienvenida.</p><p>Comenzó lento, como si tratara de saborearlo lo más que pudiera subiendo y bajando cerro los ojos evitando verla pero podía sentirla, los gemidos aumentaron y con eso el subir y bajar de Garnet quien puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para empezar a marcar el ritmo.</p><p>-¡Ah! ¡Steven!-Pudo sentir sus uñas ensartándose en su piel llegando a sacar sangre que termino en la cama, apretando la mandíbula solo pudo sentir como su miembro estaba siendo víctima de tan delicioso agarre, la impostora había bajado de pronto logrando que abriera los ojos.</p><p>Viendo como ella estaba sudando, sus ojos lo veían con un brillo intenso y su cabello estaba viéndose desarreglado mientras sus senos bailaban frente a él, el frio de aquellas gemas que estaban en sus palmas le recordaban que quien estaba sobre él había matado y lanzado al espacio a sus amigos.</p><p>…¿Realmente… Realmente estaba… disfrutando esto?</p><p>-Debería agradecerte por todo ¡Ah!... si no fuera porque confiaste en mí, nada de esto hubiera sido posible ni siquiera la muerte de Connie.- Esta vez, abrazo la cabeza del pelinegro para que esta estuviera entre sus senos pero aun así no hizo nada.</p><p>-Ella era descuidada, y quería que fueras su compañero… Mm! No iba a permitir eso… Ah! Así que matarla era un bien necesario…-</p><p>Steven sintió como se le revolvía el estómago al escucharla, como si matar a su igual fuera algo que no debía de importar. Sintió como le hacía verla y tuvo que sentir como ella redujo la velocidad cuando estaba tan cerca de correrse.</p><p>-En mi planeta, tener un compañero es muy importante. Las gemas nos esforzamos en encontrarlo y deberías haber visto mi sorpresa al saber que tú lo eras, cuando se supo que un terrano era el compañero de una gema casi quisieron sacarme de la misión pero logre quedarme, así cuando fuera el momento te llevaría conmigo y para poder comenzar nuestra nueva vida juntos.-</p><p>Saltando otra vez sobre su miembro Steven gimió esta vez sin poder evitarlo, el pelinegro solo podía ver a esta… esta gema montarlo como si fuera la última vez que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, gotas saladas siguieron saliendo de sus ojos aun cuando empezó a corresponder a los vaivenes.</p><p>-Sí, quiero sentirte. Quiero verte disfrutar también, Steven.-</p><p>En la enfermería ahora se podía ver como el pelo rizado ahora estaba sobre ella, empujando con violencia intentando lastimarla solo logrando que gimiera más fuerte, los besos se volvieron tan fuertes que el humano llego a sentir su propia sangre en su boca.</p><p>Sus ojos no dejaban de llorar, humedeciendo el cuello de la morena quien abrazo con sus piernas su cintura, estaba tan cerca y sabía que ella también por la forma en la que desesperada movía sus caderas contra su pene.</p><p>-Estoy tan cerca.- Murmuro ronca, donde Steven prácticamente podía sentir su vagina palpitando y apretándose cada vez más seguido. Él no entendía la biología de gemas (ni le interesaba saberlo) pero parecía ser ligeramente parecida a la humana, y cuando por fin se corrió hasta lo más profundo de su útero sintió como ella lo succionaba hacia adentro.</p><p>Jadeando y con el rostro rojo solo se dejó caer encima de la impostora quien lo hizo con los brazos abiertos, acunándolo y acariciando sus rizos.</p><p>-Te dije que te haría disfrutar, mucho mejor que cualquier humana puede darte.-</p><p>-… -</p><p>Era una persona horrible por haber cedido, por haber tenido sexo con esta asesina y haberlo disfrutado… tal vez si se merecía lo que fuera a pasarle a manos de Garnet.</p><p>-Normalmente toma el primer intento tener descendencia, pero no me preocupo podemos seguir intentando.-</p><p>Antes de siquiera decir algo sintió un pinchazo en su cuello que hizo que todo empezara a oscurecerse, lo último que vio antes de caer desmayado vio la mirada amorosa y la sonrisa dulce de Garnet, pero no escucho lo que le dijo.</p><p>-Dulces sueños,  <em>mi Steven ~</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>